


The Worst Day

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: How bad of a day do you have to have in order to forget it's your own birthday? Makoto's about to find out. A story about how some of the very worst days can turn into the very best ones; in Makoto's case, it takes some determination...and a bit of help from a certain blue-eyed swimmer.





	The Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalDarkEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/gifts).



> Heeeeeey it’s Mako-chan’s birthday!! Woo! And to celebrate I signed up to participate in the 2018 Makoto Birthday Exchange, yaaaay! My gift is for [exquisitewallflower](http://exquisitewallflower.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Prompt: _As long as Makoto is happy in the end and grows closer to others, I am happy. Try not to have it too sappy though. I like childhood friends, soulmates, first meeting, historical AUs, adjusting to college, etc._
> 
> I hope you like it, exquisitewallflower!! I am sorry in advance if I made it too sappy >.< Enjoy!!
> 
> [Oh and quick note as an FYI. Tokyo in mid-November? Not nearly as cold as a lot of places in the world lol, it’s usually only just beginning to get properly cold.]

From the moment Makoto woke up he knew it was going to be a bad day. His alarm never went off, so he woke up late; he had to skip breakfast to barely make it to his class in time. And then, surprise! The professor gave them a pop quiz. _Luckily_ Makoto had known enough not to bomb the thing entirely. He currently sat on a bench in the quad, trying to take a moment to enjoy a bit of fresh air before had to run to his next class. He still didn’t have time to grab any food.

 

He sighed. This whole ‘living alone’ business got pretty rough sometimes. It was so easy to just let the clothes pile up, or to get food from the convenience store instead of cooking…or to oversleep in the mornings. He wondered if he’d ever get used to this. Makoto gave himself a mental shake. Of course he would; he just needed practice! _Look at Haru, he’s been living alone for years! I’ll get there eventually,_ Makoto thought, encouraging himself. _I’ll just have a big lunch so I can make it through to dinner—_

 

 _That’s right!_ Makoto suddenly remembered, sitting up straighter on the bench. _I’m meeting Haru for dinner tonight! I have to text him so we can figure out when and where to meet…_

Makoto put his hand in his pocket for his phone; he was surprised to find that his pocket was empty. After a brief moment of panic, he replayed this morning’s hectic events in his mind. He never grabbed his phone. And he wouldn’t have any time to go back for it until it was almost dinnertime.

 

Yep. Today just kept getting better and better.

 

\---((Later))---

 

The rest of Makoto’s classes went by in a blur as Makoto constantly kept fretting about his phone—or, more accurately, constantly kept fretting about Haru’s reaction to Makoto’s lack of response. Makoto _always_ responded, so Haru must be worried about him. Makoto felt more anxious as the day went on, and by the time he got off of the train at his stop at the end of the day he was ready to run to his apartment, grab his phone, and call Haru to apologize and reassure him that he was alright. He forced himself to settle for a fast walk, and upon reaching his door he hurriedly wrenched it open, intent on making a beeline for his phone. However, the sight that greeted him once he entered his apartment pulled him up short.

 

Haru sat on the floor at his table, head pillowed on his arms; his rhythmic breathing indicated he was fast asleep. Even in repose his hand gripped his cell phone tightly, like he was expecting a call.

 

…was expecting _Makoto_ to call. Shit, why hadn’t he just _borrowed someone’s phone?_ It’s not like Makoto didn’t know Haru’s number by heart. He was such an _idiot_ —

 

Makoto’s thoughts derailed yet again as he noticed the rest of the contents of the table. Next to Haru was a big, elegantly decorated chocolate cake: the words _‘Happy Birthday Makoto!_ ’ were inscribed on a small chocolate plate in the center. And next to _that_ was Makoto’s phone, on silent but glowing with unread message after unread message.

 

 _Today was his birthday._ Makoto let out one burst of hysterical laughter before quickly stifling it, not wanting to wake Haru. How did someone forget their own birthday?! He’d been so stressed and distracted all day that he’d never even thought about it. He picked up his phone to check a few of his many messages:

 

**_11:30am_ **

_Happy birthday, Mako-chan!! ^.^!!_

**_1:15pm_ **

_Happy birthday, honey!! Call me when you get a chance, okay? I love you!_

**_2:18pm_ **

_So it’s your birthday huh, Makoto? Have a great one!!_

**_4:45pm_ **

_Makoto-senpai, Happy Birthday! I hope your day is going perfectly!_

Makoto laughed quietly at the irony of Rei’s message before he scrolled up to his other messages. The first was from Haru, sent at midnight:

 

**_12:01am_ **

_Happy birthday, Makoto. I know you’re asleep. I hope tomorrow is a good day. I’ll see you at dinner._

Makoto’s heart twisted as he read on:

 

**_8:30am_ **

_What time do you want to meet for dinner?_

**_9:42am_ **

_Makoto?_

**_10:36am_ **

_Are you okay?_

At this point, Makoto noticed several missed calls, too. He saw one last message:

 

**_4:30pm_ **

_If you see this, I’m coming over._

Makoto looked down at the sleeping Haru. He’d probably figured it out as soon as he’d walked in the door. Makoto quietly walked over to the futon and grabbed a blanket, gently putting it over Haru’s shoulders. Makoto was sure that Haru was exhausted from both school and practice already, so any extra worry on his account today didn’t help matters. He’d let him sleep.

 

Makoto turned towards the kitchen, surprised to see a fresh bag of groceries on the counter. No doubt Haru planned to make him dinner tonight. Makoto grabbed his apron. _Makoto_ would make dinner. He could at least do _that_ right today.

 

…Hopefully.

 

\---((A Little While Later))---

 

Haru stirred from his prone position on the table, roused by the smells of curry and cooking. He opened his eyes, narrowing them in confusion when he saw someone in the kitchen, cooking with the ingredients that he had brought.

 

“Makoto?” Haru asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. “When did you get home?”

 

“A little while ago. You looked so exhausted, I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

Haru quickly woke himself up the rest of the way and got to his feet, coming over to Makoto in the kitchen. “You should’ve woken me up; I was planning on cooking—”

 

“I know,” Makoto said, “but I wanted to do this.”

 

Haru remained stubborn. “But it’s your birthday—”

 

“I know, and to tell you the truth the day was so crazy I had completely forgotten about it until I saw your cake.” He finished stirring the sauce on the stove before he turned down the heat and faced Haru with a big sigh. “I overslept, had a pop quiz, forgot my phone, and made you worry,” Makoto summarized, conveniently leaving out the part about how much _he_ had worried over upsetting Haru like that. “I wanted to do something right today.” He looked back at the stove, staring at the nearly-completed meal before him. _“Needed_ to do something right today,” he muttered, correcting himself.

 

Haru, being Haru, understood the truth of the issue without Makoto having to spell it out. “Makoto, I’m sure you did plenty right today.”

 

“But—”

 

“You got to school in the end, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but—”

 

“How did you do on that quiz?”

 

“…Not horrible,” Makoto allowed, “But—”

 

“And this curry looks delicious,” Haru complimented, and Makoto felt himself flush with warmth. Haru didn’t compliment cooking unless he absolutely meant it.

 

“Not every day will be perfect, Makoto,” Haru said, reaching out to absentmindedly put some of the spices away. “Living alone takes practice, and it won’t come all at once. But every victory is important, big or small. You’ve got to celebrate when you can.” He turned back to Makoto, giving him a small smile. “And today we have to celebrate especially.”

 

Makoto felt his stomach flip as Haru smiled at him in his special way. That particular smile was always for him, _only_ for him, during special moments like these. “Thank you, Haru.” Makoto said, needing to voice the tender emotion welling up inside him, if only a little.

 

“Happy birthday, Makoto.” Haru said once again, and the two smiled at each other, saying more with their expressions and poignant silence than words ever could. _Thank you for being born. Thank you for being here with me._

Makoto broke the silence first, feeling the need to apologize. “I’m sorry that I worried you today.”

 

Haru shook his head in response, brushing off the apology. “It’s okay; I figured something was up. And besides, I’m sure you worried enough about it today for the both of us anyways.”

 

Makoto winced. “Am I that predictable?”

 

Haru smiled again. “Only to me.” He tentatively reached out, taking Makoto’s hand in his. Makoto felt his stomach flip again; the tingles of pleasure and elation reached to the tips of his toes, all stemming from their joined hands. “Haru?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Go sit down,” Haru said in reply, ignoring Makoto’s questioning of his actions. “I’ll bring the food over; it’s the least I can do.”

 

Makoto spluttered in surprise. “What do you mean the _least?_ Haru, you made a _cake—”_

“Makoto.” Haru said, and Makoto was silenced as Haru squeezed his hand. “You’ve had a rough day, and you’ve already taken care of me. Let me take care of _you_ the rest of the night, if only as part of your birthday present.”

 

Makoto knew what Haru meant by that statement, but he still blushed at the inadvertent implication of his words anyways. “Okay,” Makoto whispered in reply, and he reluctantly let go of Haru’s hand, moving to sit down by the cake. “Does that mean you’re staying over then?” Makoto tried (and probably failed) to ask casually.

 

“If you don’t mind,” Haru said, bringing over two steaming bowls of green curry.

 

“Not at all!” Makoto answered, happiness enthusing his words. He took his bowl from Haru, thanking him. The two dug in; Makoto was surprised at how good it was. Perhaps he _had_ been paying close enough attention when Haru helped him cook, after all.

 

Haru must’ve been thinking the same thing, because he said, “You’ve been paying attention.”

 

Makoto had the grace to at least pretend to look affronted. “I’ve been practicing!” he insisted, and Haru smiled at his reaction to the jibe.

 

“This is really good, Makoto,” Haru said seriously. “You did a great job.”

 

Makoto tried not to blush as he said, “Thank you…I learned from the best.”

 

Haru drank some of his tea so he could hide his face, but Makoto could still see the red tingeing his ears. He grinned to himself.

 

Today was getting better and better already.

 

\---((Later))---

 

The rest of dinner passed quickly, and after enjoying Haru’s homemade cake (which was _amazing,_ Makoto insisted), before long it was time to get ready for bed. Haru came back from the bath to find Makoto pulling out the extra futon, setting it close (but not _too_ close) to his.

 

“Makoto,” Haru started, and Makoto looked up, dropping the futon in place. “I want to give you your present.”

 

Makoto’s brows furrowed in confusion. “But Haru, you already made me that gorgeous cake—”

 

“That doesn’t count,” Haru said, waving what must have been hours of hard work away like it was nothing. “Sit down.”

 

Makoto sat down on his futon, and Haru settled next to him, crawling closer than he usually would to his side. Makoto’s eyes widened the tiniest fraction. “Haru?”

 

“I don’t know how to say this,” Haru admitted freely, color already creeping up his cheeks. “So I’ll get right to the point. I had no idea what to get you for your birthday this year, Makoto. You might not agree with me because of how your day went today, but I think you already have everything you could ask for. You’ve got a part time job that you love, you’re studying to achieve your dreams, you have friends who care about you, and…and we’re together.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened for real this time, but he stayed silent so Haru could continue. “There was only one thing I could think of that you might want for your birthday.” Without further ado, Haru closed any remaining distance between them by crawling into Makoto’s lap. Makoto let out an inelegant squawk of surprise as Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s back, tucking his now-burning-red face against Makoto’s neck. Before Makoto could question him, Haru forced the rest of his words out. _“I’m_ your present. And if you want me, I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want.”

 

Makoto tried to remember how to breathe as he angled his head, trying to see Haru’s face. _Does he mean—?_ he thought, his mind spinning. Makoto gave himself a mental shake, trying to get a grip. _What_ else _could he mean?_ There was only one thing Makoto could do to find out. He cupped Haru’s cheek with a hand, locking his eyes with his. “And what if I want you by my side forever?” Makoto asked in a soft whisper.

 

Haru gave him that special smile again. “Forever it is then.” Makoto smiled in return, and they leaned towards each other at the same time, their lips meeting for the first of what was sure to be many kisses. One of Haru’s hands snuck up into Makoto’s hair, gently combing through the soft locks; Makoto made soft, pleased noises against his lips in response, welcoming the touch. Makoto, wanting to touch Haru too, brushed his thumb against Haru’s cheek as they kissed. After another moment, Haru pulled back briefly, his hand sliding back to hold Makoto’s hand to his cheek.

 

“I forgot the important part,” Haru said, and Makoto stifled a giggle.

 

“This part seems pretty important to me,” Makoto replied, “What did you forget?”

 

“I love you,” Haru said, leaning in to kiss Makoto again. “I love you so much, Makoto.”

 

Makoto’s smile brightened exponentially as he rested his forehead against Haru’s. “You’re right; that _is_ pretty important.” He giggled again before he dropped a happy kiss onto Haru’s nose. “I love you too, Haru. This is the best birthday present I ever could’ve asked for.”

 

With the other futon forgotten, the two comfortably settled into Makoto’s futon together; Haru settled down against Makoto’s chest as Makoto wrapped a steady arm around his waist. Once they’d found a position, Haru leaned up to kiss Makoto goodnight. As Haru settled back down again, Makoto frowned to himself, overwhelmed by the surreal situation. Was he dreaming or something? Considering how his day had started, there was no way this could—

 

“You’re not dreaming, Makoto.” a voice said from the darkness.

 

Makoto couldn’t hold back a laugh. Haru knew him all too well. “I was just thinking, the day had started out so terribly…”

 

Haru sat up a bit so he could try to look at Makoto properly in the darkened room. “I hope you don’t find it so terrible anymore.”

 

“I don’t!” Makoto insisted, tightening his grip on Haru’s waist, “I just can’t believe it. If you had told me when I woke up this morning that this would be my best birthday ever, I’d have laughed at you.”

 

Haru gave him an uncharacteristic grin before he laid down again. “I’m glad you think that…but just wait until next year.” Now that the two were _together_ together, Haru could think of a whole host of possible things he wanted to do for Makoto on his birthday, all with the goal of making him feel special and loved. He’d have to make a list…

 

Even in the dark, Makoto could see the familiar blue glint of determination and enthusiasm in Haru’s eyes. Seeing that look, Makoto was both excited and afraid at the same time. When Haru set his mind to something like that, anything could happen. _Anything._ Makoto brought his free hand to Haru’s cheek, tilting his face so he could look at him more clearly; he hoped that Haru could see his expression of happiness and genuine love through the darkness when he replied:

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

And he meant it.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Happy Makoto’s birthday, everyone! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
